


A Little Tipsy

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2017, happy birthday genji lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Mchanzo Week Day 5 Prompt: Traditional/Unorthodox.Hanzo used to dance often, but it's been a while. This time Jesse is there and he wants in.





	A Little Tipsy

The large room packed shoulder to shoulder with people was hot and a little damp. This would not in any normal circumstance be a pleasant experience. However, with the flashing neon lights and the good vibrations, every brush against someone incited a spark of mysterious potential instead of discomfort.

Jesse was vaguely aware that things were slightly out of control. He had always been a man who could hold his alcohol. Currently though, the world had begun to melt like a popsicle. In fact most all the faces in front of him were a colorful swirl. All but the one he was intently focused on. 

Hanzo was currently smack dab in the middle of the crowd. There might as well have been a spotlight on him, because Jesse couldn’t focus on anything else. This interest was not completely out of the blue. Jesse had been finding himself more and more fascinated with the man as of late. Recently though--as in, just a few moments ago--it had occured to him that maybe this was something more serious. 

Hanzo’s head was thrown back and he was laughing in a way Jesse had never witnessed before as he danced with his brother. The man was so always serious and put together, witnessing him truly happy could have made anyone fall in love. Now, seeing Hanzo so completely at ease and excited, Jesse was fairly certain he was doomed. That smile was completely and totally wrecking him.

Let it be known that none of this had been Jesse's idea. It was Genji's. Jesse was not a club person in any way. He was not really the most social person when it came to strangers, especially when the experience involved letting yourself be made vulnerable by drinks and dancing. Hanzo had not seemed excited about the idea in the beginning, either, but Genji had pleaded to go. There had been a flurry of conversation that Jesse had not fully understood and finally Hanzo had given Genji a small smile of agreement. Now here they were, and here Jesse was, and there was no sign that Hanzo had ever been hesitant. 

Jesse couldn't pull his eyes off of the man. Hanzo was wearing one of his brother's sleeveless t-shirts, and for some odd reason seeing the other arm was somewhat of a treat. He had let his hair down hours ago and it was flying around his face as he shook his head. Strands were constantly out of place, sticking to his face and tangling whenever he tried in vain to shove it back out of the way. Most importantly, Hanzo hadn't stopped grinning since his third mojito and a good song more than an hour ago. This display was the most incredible thing Jesse had ever seen and he couldn't stop watching. Who was this careless joyful person possessing Shimada Hanzo? Whoever it was, he was certainly still light on his feet.

Jesse's train of thought broke when suddenly Genji's face was four inches from his own. He nearly jumped out of his own skin and it took him a moment to figure out what was going on. The man had taken off his mask and was grinning wildly, face flushed and brown eyes twinkling. This was the second insane occurrence of the night. Where had he even put it? He was only wearing a skin-tight shirt and Jesse was fairly certain there was no actual pocket room in his armor-clad legs. "Jesse! I thought you were getting more drinks but you have been sitting here gawking for like ten minutes!"

Jesse blinked. Oh. Oops. Well, he had been thoroughly distracted and had a smaller than usual attention span currently. After quickly glancing back to where Hanzo had been and not seeing him there, he turned around to the bar. Genji was already way ahead of him, speaking quickly in yet another language to the bartender. When he finished Jesse leaned on the counter next to him and nudged him with his arm. "Genji, what in tarnation did you to do your brother? The two of you are happier than clams and I don't know if I have ever seen either of y'all so comfy in your own skin outside of your own bedrooms ever."

Genji laughed brightly. Jesse was keenly aware that the cyborg's body processes alcohol very quickly and he was therefore much more coherent than everyone else. It wasn't clear why he was even drinking--probably because he actually liked the taste and had no sense of self-preservation, the little punk. 

"I spent many of my younger days in places like this, Jesse! I have not lost my love for the atmosphere, though I am wiser now." Jesse side-eyed the drinks the bartender was making. Wiser? Sure. High-tech liver is more like it. Genji continues, "Hanzo enjoyed it too, though he would not come with me often. It was a tradition for us to go out dancing on both our birthdays. Of course, he would not drink with me back then because he was too responsible for that. But he loved to dance. I have not seen him dance since we were children."

Jesse took the drink he was given and sipped at it, frowning at the fruity taste. He wondered what Hanzo looked like what he was young. No, nevermind, that was probably not something he should think about in this state of mind. Where was Hanzo? Turning around, he attempted to scan the crowd with little success. "Genji, where is he?" 

Genji rolled his eyes and grabbed the two other drinks, starting to push his way through the crowd. "Come on, cowboy. We will find my brother, and then you need to dance. You've been standing around all night." 

Jesse was going to protest, but was distracted yet again. There was Hanzo, all crazy curves and sharp edges, grinding on a completely random guy. Holy hell, what? This is what he does when they leave him alone for five minutes? Jesse almost pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Then it occurred to him as he watched Hanzo's body twist that he very badly wanted to be that random guy. 

Genji, without even batting an eye, shooed the man away when they got there. Hanzo pouted exaggeratedly at his brother and took the drink he was offered. "We were having fun," he whined and Genji rolled his eyes over to Jesse. 

"It wouldn't be a traditional birthday outing without Hanzo finding someone to hook up with before I do," Genji complains. "Curse those cheekbones." 

Jesse is gobsmacked by all this new information. Hook up? Hanzo was staring at him pretty intently right now, was there something on his face? Wait--

"It's your birthday!?"

Both of the brothers raised one eyebrow at him and he blushed. They each had a straw in their mouth and with the twin expressions they looked frighteningly similar for a moment. "Guess I missed that,” he said apologetically. “Happy birthday, partner."

Genji snickered and raised his cup in a salute. "We have only mentioned it a dozen times tonight, and you are only one of three people who know when it is. An understandable mistake." The sarcasm is heavy. _Ouch._ "Thank you though, Jesse." A new and louder song starts playing suddenly and Genji has to speak loudly over it. "Maybe we should cut you off soon!"

Jesse groaned, hitting his palm to his head and shutting his eyes in a face of exasperation. He barely saw Hanzo whisper something into Genji's ear before he covered his eyes. "You really should. I'm too old for this."

He kept his eyes closed for a beat too long, gathering himself a little, still spinning slightly. When he opened them, Genji had disappeared and taken Jesse's drink with him and Hanzo was a lot closer than before. Jesse inhales sharply as he meets yet another pair of sparkling brown eyes. "Hello Jesse," he sees Hanzo's mouth say but doesn't quite hear. Lucky he was looking at it. "Dance with me?"

Jesse's eyes widened and he must have looked confused, because Hanzo leans close to speak into his ear. "I have seen you watching me dance, cowboy. I wish to see you try now." 

Then he pulled back and smirked, a challenge in his eyes. There was a bead of sweat in the dip of his collarbone and Jesse had the impulse to lick it off. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge. So, he let his bolder side take over and did exactly what he wanted too. He slipped his hands around Hanzo's waist and pulled him closer as he bent his head . It was the other man's turn to gasp now, but he followed it quickly with a laugh that to Jesse's fuzzy brain sounded like bells. 

The rest of the night was a blur of hands and hips and blinding smiles. The last thing Jesse remembered was stumbling down the hallway of the base giggling and trying to convince Genji to race them. 

When he woke the next morning, his head hurt and he wasn't in his own bed. _Ah fuck, what did I do?_

There was a small noise from beside him and he craned his neck to look. Hanzo was blinking at him blearily from the other pillow, clearly in the same situation. Also bare-shouldered. 

"Um, good morning darlin'," Jesse whispered. "What the hell did we do last night?"

Hanzo closed his eyes and a small smile spread across his face. He spoke without opening them again. "You will be glad to know that after talking big all evening, the moment you got in my bed you fell directly asleep."

Jesse sighed, relieved. He really was too old for these kinds of shenanigans. Hanzo peeked an eye open and looked at him again suspiciously. "Why do you sigh? Was I too presumptuous or forward last night?"

"No!" Jesse almost shouted and then regretted it immediately, his head aching from the sound. "No," he said more quietly. "Not at all. I just don't want my first time with anyone as swell as you to be something I don't remember."

He was rewarded with a smile that might have rivaled those of last night were it not for the hangover. "Mm," Hanzo responded. "That is a good answer. I apologize that it took alcohol and adrenaline to allow me to show my feelings for you."

 _Damn._ "Me too, Han. I apologi--shit."

Hanzo opened both eyes then. "What is wrong?"

Jesse moaned and buried his face in the pillow. "It was Genji's birthday. He's going to hate me."

Hanzo laughed. It was nice to know that it still sounded like bells. "I do not think so. Genji and I have many years in front of us to uphold our traditions."

"You think so?" Jesse was not consoled completely, but let it be. "You know, last night I couldn't help but be a li’l jealous of y'all's tradition. You were both so damn happy-go-lucky. I’ve never seen you like that before. Was kinda upset I never managed to get that kind of a laugh from you without a drink or two."

Hanzo propped himself up on an elbow, his hair framing his face as he looked down at Jesse. "Maybe you have and I just never let you see it," he said seriously. "And maybe if you would allow me to kiss you right now, we could start making our own traditions."

"Honey, you will always be allowed."

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I took some liberties with this prompt, I hope you can forgive me. I also hope you like it!
> 
> Jenna, It is so swell that you helped me so much and I really appreciate It and I hope It was the greatest experience of your life. 
> 
> Also, if you follow me on twitter @Ukelelerapgirl I will be funny and nice, I promise. Enjoy


End file.
